The Purrrfect Photo
by missdragongirl
Summary: It was only an innocent photo. It was never meant to reveal their identities like this, but through the power of facial recognition, anything is possible. Just a fluffy, cute story I had to get down before I forgot!
1. Chapter 1

**I am here! Yes, I know, Chat Bulgar is coming, I purromise! I have most of the next chapter typed up.**

 **But, I saw something that inspired me to do a reveal fic like this, and I really loved writing it! I hope you all enjoy! 3**

Marinette sighed miserably. It had been a long, long day. The rain had been pouring down on Paris. Plus, she and Chat Noir had to fight a water based akuma. That had been a complete nightmare -Chat hated the rain and the water was cold, making her feel sleepy. At long last, it was defeated and she wearily dragged herself back to her classroom.

She trudged wearily down the steps of the school. _At least my luck isn't like Adriens. I hope his Father gives him some slack._ Adrien had arrived late and had failed the biology quiz they did yesterday. He scored 74% -just below the passing mark of 75% .

She watched as he walked out of the school. He looked nervous, probably scared of facing his father. Suddenly, her father's words from this morning sprung into her head. "Hurry home, Marinette, we have lots to do in the bakery today!" Marinette grimaced and started hurrying down the steps.

She was almost to the bottom when it happened. Marinette was getting faster as she realised how little time she had to get home. She didn't see the puddle on the last step. Her foot slipped out from under her and she fell heavily, rolling down to the pavement. She closed her eyes and groaned in pain. She lifted herself from the ground tiredly and looked down at her clothes.

 _I really do have the luck of Chat Noir today...it's going to take me ages to fix my coat and I don't know if that stain will come out._

She heard a gasp behind her, and she turned, meeting the concerned eyes of Alya. "Girl, are you okay?" She asked. Marinette groaned again.

"Nooooo. I feel awful and now I have to fix my clothes. Today had just been unlucky." She slumped against her friend, wetting her in the process. Alya just shook her head.

"It was been a miserable day. I don't blame you for feeling sad, you poor unlucky person."

Marinette groaned again and nodded. Suddenly a new voice joined the conversation. "Who's unlucky?" Marinette looked up, and found herself staring into the green eyes of Adrien Agreste.

"Uhhh...me, I have...it hasn't really been my day today, not saying your day was good, or bad, you know. Ahaha."

"Yeah, today wasn't the best. It'll improve, hopefully. I'm looking forward to my fencing class." Marinette nodded dreamily.

"Yeah, it might...I mean, of course it will! Your day will definitely get better, I'm sure!"

Adrien smiled at her. "Thanks Mari. You're always so positive. Thanks. Anyway, I should be going, otherwise I'll be late to fencing. Bye!" He dashed off. Marinette stared after him dreamily. Then her face lit up.

"Alya! Did you hear that? Adrien thinks I'm positive! And he thanked me! Oh, that's so nice, he really is so sweet!"

Alya grinned at her. "Hahaha, yeah, he is, huh? His father is too hard on him."

Marinette nodded. "Yeah, his father is...Oh no! Dad wanted me to get home quickly so I could help in the bakery! I have to go!" Alya nodded understandingly.

"Then go girl, I'll see you tomorrow!" Marinette smiled and waved as she left the school grounds.

It was hours later when she tumbled into bed, exhausted but happy. She sighed, glad to be off her feet. Tikki flew up over her bed.

"Great job Marinette, I saw what you did, it looked amazing!" Marinette smiled at her.

"Thanks Tikki." Tikki smiled and nuzzled her cheek.

"Before you go to sleep, remember to finish that physics homework you have to do. It's due tomorrow." Marinette sat up hastily.

"What! Oh, I can't believe I forgot about that! It's been in the back of my mind the whole day! Bother, bother, bother. I can't believe me. I'm so irrit-" Tikki suddenly gasped and flew under her pillow.

There was a light 'thump' on her roof. Marinette rolled her eyes. Chat Noir had taken to visiting her quite often, and as much as it was awesome to have another friend, and flattering to be a civilian a superhero took interest in, sometimes she really needed some spare time.

She sat up in her bed and looked down at herself. Today was not the day to have worn the Chat Noir onesie to bed. She swung her feet out of bed and padded to her closet. Maybe she had time to change. He would tease her mercilessly if he saw her in it. She shuffled through her draws hurriedly, searching for anything else to wear. The hatch creaked open. Too late.

She spun around hastily, and was met with a cheeky grin. "Chat! Don't you even knock?" She said briskly, ignoring how his expression changed from cheeky to surprised to amused.

Chat ignored her question. "Why, Princess, I didn't know you thought so highly of me! Look at this! Wow, this is great!" Marinette rolled her eyes as Chat leaped off her bed and prowled around her, looking at the onesie.

"Thanks, I guess. I was going to change, but you came in too quickly." Chat stopped his prowling at looked at her.

"You would deprive me of my greatest happiness today? My Princess, how could you?" He sounded to shocked that Marinette laughed and flicked his tail cheerfully.

"Yep, that I would. Sad that this is the happiest thing all day for you. How has your relationship with your father being going?" Chat had told her that he found his father difficult to understand and that they didn't get along very well. Marinette had sympathized and had always asked how the relationship between them was going. Chat kind of reminded her of Adrien, he had a difficult bond with his father as well.

Chat shook his head. "It hasn't been going well. I failed a test today that I really should have passed and he was very disappointed. It wasn't very pleasant. He even called me into his office to have a talk on the importance of good grades, and how I can't stain my image. It really wasn't that nice." Marinette nodded.

"You poor thing. Well, I'm glad my Chat Noir onesie helped you feel better!" She laughed and he smiled at her.

"Where did you get it from?" he asked.

"What, the onesie?" He nodded. "Oh, I made it. I wanted one, before I realized how much of a dork you were." She smiled at the end of her sentence to indicate there was no malice intended. Chat looked at her with wide eyes.

"You made this? Wow! This is really good! And, trust me, I know a lot about fashion and design." He ran his hand along her arm, feeling the material. "It's very well made too! You're so talented!"

Marinette blushed at the compliment. "Thanks. I really enjoyed making it, I hadn't worked with this sort of material before." Chat nodded.

"Well, to commemorate this magical moment, I demand a picture." Marinette smiled and shook her head.

"What if it ends up on the internet? You know that wouldn't be good for us, plus, you're in my room. You know how bad that looks?"

Chat backed away from her like she was made of fire. "Yeah, actually, that would look bad. Awww, but you look really good in it!"

Marinette thought for a second. "Well, we can always take it on my balcony? We can say you were passing by, saw the onesie and couldn't resist making a fans day?" Chat grinned.

"Now, that Princess, is an excellent idea. I like it. Let's do it!"

Moments later they were both out on the balcony. Chat pulled out his baton and extended it, much like a selfie stick would. "Say 'Chat Noir is the best superhero ever!'" He said as he wrapped an arm around Marinette and grinned at the camera on his baton. Marinette rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly as the camera flashed, capturing the moment.

Chat looked at her, disappointed. "You didn't say it!" He said, a sad look appearing on his face. Marinette looked at him, a guilty feeling rising in her chest.

"Well, I do think you are the best superhero now...but, I must say, Batman is really my all time favourite...sorry!" Chat looked at her, and then fell to the ground. Marinette rushed over to him, concerned.

"Princess, you wound me! How could you say that!? How?!" Marinette rolled her eyes again.

"Silly Kitty, stop being such a drama queen! I'm wearing a Chat Noir onesie, not a batman one. What do you think that means?"

Chat looked up at her. "No way, really?! I seriously thought that Ladybug was your favourite!" Marinette shook her head.

"Nope, Chat Noir was always my favourite, long before I even got to know you properly." Chat smiled up at her and rose to his full height.

"Well, Princess, you have made me the happiest cat alive!" Marinette grinned at him and 'booped' his nose.

"I'm glad that makes you happy then, Kitty! Anyway, I must get on with my physics homework."

"Do you need help?"

"It's not my best subject, but I guess I'll get by….eventually…"

"Well, Princess, let me help, I love physics! Please?"

"Oh, why not? It's due tomorrow and I need the help."

The evening was spend pleasantly enough, with Marinette finally understanding some concepts. They had spent an hour and a half working and the homework was done.

Chat leapt up to the roof, ready to leave.

"Wait Chat!"

He paused at looked down at her. "What is it Princess? Do you want a goodbye kiss?"

Marinette shook her head. "Chat! Don't be silly. No, I was wondering if you could put the photo of us on my computer. It could really promote my business."

Chat laughed. "That it could! I shall, then I must go. Eleven thirty is the bed time for this ally cat, otherwise I could get caught!"

Marinette shook her head and Chat walked to her computer. She had taken down all the photos she had of Adrien, including the one of her desktop –Chat would never let her forget it, if he found out.

He loaded the picture onto her computer and then bid her goodbye. She sighed. It had been a long day and she was tired. She opened the picture and her pictures app popped up. She waved her mouse across the image, to tag herself. Instead, a facial recognition notification popped up. She clicked on it. It showed a box round her face, asking, " _Is this Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"_ She smiled and clicked the option 'Yes' Then a second notification popped up. She frowned. She didn't remember ever creating a profile for Chat Noir.

She shrugged. Maybe he had created his own as a joke. She clicked on it. The box appeared around Chat Noir's face.

" _Is this Adrien Agreste?"_

Marinette blinked. She looked at the question. She looked at the picture. She looked at the question again. A gasp left her mouth.

"Ummmm, Tikki….!?" Her voice rose in pitch as her brain instantly jumped to the most logical conclusion. "No, it can't be…. no, no…this isn't happening….Aahh!"

Tikki flew over to her just as the computer chair tipped backwards and Marinette was left sprawling on the floor. Tikki looked down at her, shocked, and then glanced at the computer screen. Her mouth opened in a wordless 'Oh' and she flew down to Marinette.

"Don't worry, Marinette, if you think about it, this is perfect! Chat Noir loves Ladybug! And, if Adrien is Chat Noir and you are Ladybug it means that he loves you! This isn't a bad thing!"

Marinette shook her head. "No, Tikki, Adrien or Chat or whoever he is, he loves Ladybug! Not Marinette. We are two different people. This is awful." Tikki frowned.

"No, Marinette, that's not true! The miraculous doesn't change you, it just amplifies your true self. You are Ladybug with or without the mask, Marinette and Adrien loves you! He didn't fall for you in class because he was so in love with Ladybug. Ladybug and Chat Noir are soul mates, so they will love each other no matter if they are in superhero getup or everyday wear. They are destined for each other. This is why you are so enamored with Adrien and he is so enamored with Ladybug."

Marinette groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. "Thanks Tikki. I still don't know about that though. But, like, what should I do? Should I tell him I know? Should I reveal who I am? Should I tell him I know as Marinette, or as Ladybug? So many questions!"

Tikki laughed and gently brushed Marinette's hair out of her eyes. "Don't worry Marinette, it will all work out in the end. Just sleep on it. You'll think better in the morning."

Marinette nodded. "Yeah, thanks Tikki, that's a good idea. Oh, how will I face Adrien tomorrow a school?"

"You'll work it out, it'll be fine. Now, what did I say before?"

"Go to sleep, I know…I'm going! I don't even know if I'm going to sleep at all tonight!"

Chat Noir swung into his bedroom and detransformed. He sighed and scrambled to get into his pajamas. Plagg hovered around his head. "Now, wasn't that a nice trip to go and see your Princess?" He said. Adrien blushed.

"She's not my Princess. And she isn't my girlfriend Plagg. That's just something I call her."

Plagg chuckled. "Who mentioned anything about a girlfriend, Adrien? You brought that up all by yourself. And, 'just something I call her'? Haha. I guess that would explain why she's in your phone as Princess, with a little heart at the end."

Adrien blushed again. "That was only a joke, Plagg! You know my heart belongs to Ladybug and Ladybug only."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Whatever. That was a long trip Adrien. I need cheeeeeeeeseeeee."

"There's some in your little fridge. I restocked it yesterday." Adrien replied absentmindedly. He walked over to his computer and sat down at it.

Before he had changed back to being Adrien, he had put the picture of him and Marinette on the desktop. He had a niggling at the back of his head. Sure, it was a far fetched idea, but, he couldn't ignore it.

He shook his head, pulling up the pictures app on his computer. The facial recognition notification popped up. He clicked on it, and waved his mouse over Marinette's face. The question appeared and he went to click 'Yes' before registering what the question actually asked.

" _Is this Ladybug?"_

Every bit of information he had collected about Marinette flashed before his eyes. Then every bit of evidence that she was Ladybug. He grinned broadly. He was right. Marinette was Ladybug.

He had suspected Marinette was Ladybug for a few weeks now. He couldn't wait to see her at school tomorrow.

 **I might possibly continue it, if I get enough interest and make it a two-shot, but for now, I'm leaving it as this.**

 **Reviews make my day, please tell me how I did!**

 **xx missdragongirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second installment of The Purrrfect Photo! I am sorry it has come so late, I have been really sick and stressed and overworked, but finally my teachers gave me a break. (so happy)**

 **Due to it being my big 17th yesterday, I figured I could celebrate today with this upload! Yay!**

 **I really hope you enjoy it! 3**

The bell rang. Adrien frowned slightly. _Where is she?_ He thought. The designer-in-training had yet to arrive at the school. He turned around to face Ayla. "Hey, Alya, where's Marinette?" He whispered across to her.

Alya looked up from her phone and shook her head. "She's coming, she overslept. Something about not getting to sleep till three am."

Adrien nodded and turned back to the front. He hoped it wasn't his visit that made her miss her sleep wave. The teacher frowned slightly at his and he sat up straighter, willing his brain to concentrate on the lecture.

45 minutes later and Adrien was starting to worry. A whole period had passed, Marinette was never this late. He wondered briefly if there was an akuma and then dismissed the notion. Alya was still here. If there was an akuma, she would be gone with her phone, ready to film whatever Hawkmoth had created.

He spun quickly around as footsteps were heard. He smiled as a flustered Marinette raced around the corner. Alya greeted her and the two girls hugged. He over heard Alya asking her why she was so late, and the reply of, "I was just so tired, I only got about 4 hours of sleep."

He grimaced. Yep, that was definitely because of him. Marinette looked across at him. She started violently, as if she was afraid. _This isn't a good start._ Adrien thought, as he moved to walk towards her. A sudden doubt crossed his mind. _What if she doesn't want to know who Chat Noir is?_ He shook his head. He knew anyway. All there was to it was him knowing that she was Ladybug and telling her. The damage was done. He smiled as he reached the girls.

"Hi Marinette." He said, looking down at her. She smiled shakily back.

"H-hi Adrien." Internally she was screaming. _This is Chat Noir! No, just talk to him normally, the way you would talk to Chat. He's a normal human being. Except he's ADRIEN FREAKING AGRESTE WHO'S ALSO A SUPERHERO! Just a normal person. Deep breaths Marinette, deep breaths. Breathe. That's right. Wait, what is he saying? Listen!_

"...so is that okay?"

She smiled guiltily. "Sorry, I didn't catch that Ch-Adrien... ahaha, sorry, could you say it again?"

He laughed softly. "No, it's fine, I was just wondering if I could steal you for a quick word in private?" Marinette frowned slightly. _Why would Chat, no, Adrien want to speak to me in private?_

"Umm, sure? Now?" She managed. The bell rang as Adrien shook his head.

"No, not now, I was thinking at the beginning of lunch." She nodded as they filed back into class.

"Sure, I -I guess." She slid into her seat. Alya grinned broadly at her as the teacher started talking.

"Girl, this is big!" She whispered. "He could confess his undying love for you!" Marinette looked down and blushed.

"No, we've only really known each other for...a while now."

Alya shook her head. "No, girl. You've been friends for over six months! And, plus, you knew him before that for almost a year. It's definitely a possibility! Why don't yo-"

"Ahem." Ayla guiltily looked up at the frowning teacher. "Alya. Is there something you wanted to share with the class?" Ayla shook her head.

"No Ma'am. Sorry." Alya waited till the teacher turned away and then scribbled something on the corner of her paper. Marinette glanced over and read it.

 _You have to tell me what he says, okay?_ She looked up into Alya's eager gaze and nodded, smiling.

The next hour and a half passed in a blur, filled with excited whispers and speculations. Finally, _finally_ , the bell rang for lunch. Alya dashed out of the classroom before Marinette could even open her mouth. "Bye guys, I'll be in the cafeteria! Come on Nino!" Adrien stood up and smiled.

"You ready?" He asked.

Marinette nodded. "I'm good to go." She stood up and followed him out of the classroom. "So, where are we going?" She asked, walking quickly to keep up with his long strides. He smiled at her again.

"I was thinking the park. But, not the big park, the little one, beside it."

Marinette nodded. "Oh, yeah, I know. It has the fountain in the middle?"

"Yep, that's the one."

Silently, they made their way to the park and Adrien sat down on a stone wall. He patted the spot next to him, indicating where Marinette should sit. She swung her bag off her back and jumped up, hoisting herself onto the spot next to him and starting to swing her legs. "So, what did you want to see me about?" She asked, trying to get the ball rolling. Adrien looked at her. His green eyes met hers and his hair flowed so perfectly in the wind- _no! Focus Marinette!_

He took a deep breath. "Well, Mari, last night I actually discovered something about you that I'd been sort of suspecting for a couple of weeks now. Actually, about two months, I think." Marinette frowned. She was starting to not like where this was going. "and, I just wanted to let you know that I knew, you see. Hahaha, kind of silly. I guess." He flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. She looked at him. Could she say he looked slightly...nervous? No, this was Adrien. Adrien didn't get nervous. So, why was he looking so worried? She nodded, prompting him to continue. He laughed again.

"Hahaha, it's actually kind of not super important, maybe I shouldn't tell you." Inside he was yelling. _Adrien!You are so stupid! You are the stupidest person to live. You can't tell Ladybug you know she's Ladybug! That's weird! And you can't tell her you are Chat, not when she's tried to keep our identities a secret for so long. You didn't think this through! Did you listen to your gut feeling? No! You just went for it! You...you're a complete and utter idiot._

He snapped back to reality as Marinette took a deep breath. "Well, A-Adrien...there was actually something I wanted to tell you as well. And...I'm a little nervous to say it. _No! You're not a little nervous, you almost fainted from fright walking here! But, you have to tell him you know he's Chat._ So, I don't know, we could say it together?"

Adrien sighed. "Yeah, that's a good idea. On three?" Marinette looked around. There was no one else in the park, no one to hear them as she told her crush the biggest secret she had ever kept.

"Yeah, on three."

"Okay, okay. One."

"Two"

"Three"

"I know you're Chat Noir."

"I know you're Ladybug."

"What?"

"What?"

Adrien shook his head. "No, you first. How do you know?"

Marinette bit her lip, feeling light headed. She actually felt a little better, knowing that he knew. Having it off her chest. Having someone else help her carry the load of her secret identity.

"I found out last night. It was kind of funny, a photo app identified you as Adrien when you were dressed as Chat, and I realised it was right."

Adrien's mouth dropped open. "What?! That's the exact same way I figured it out too! As in, I knew that you could be Ladybug and I suspected it, but, yeah, last night after I visited you as Chat, I loaded the picture onto my computer and it asked me if you were Ladybug! That's so weird and cool at the same time!" He grinned broadly at her and then stopped, seeing her downcast face.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Was that the only reason you started getting to know me as Marinette? Because you thought I could be Ladybug?" She asked.

Adrien looked at her, shocked. "Mari, I..No, no! You have it all mixed up! No, Mari, look at me, please. I see how you got there, but it's the opposite way around! I started thinking you could be Ladybug because I could see Ladybug in you when I was visiting you as Chat! See? You are as amazing as Ladybug and even more amazing as Marinette! I mean, I can't even stand up to Chloe like you can! You're incredible Marinette, and you should know that." He lifted her chin up gently, so she was looking at him. "You are Ladybug and Ladybug is you."

Marinette nodded."Thank you Adrien." She sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. She smiled and 'booped' his nose. "I know who I'll go to when I need a pep talk then Kitty!"

Adrien reeled back. This was messing up his brain. Marinette acting like Ladybug, out of the suit? This was doing funny things to his insides. She looked at him. "Are you okay?" she asked, concern written on her face.

He smiled at her gently, a surge of love for this sweet, thoughtful, brave, self-sacrificing girl rising up in his chest. He opened his arms and crushed her to himself, hugging her for all she was worth. She gasped and then her arms went around him, hugging him back. She nuzzled into his warm jacket, her nose filling with the smell that was very much him. Comforting, loving, gentle, kind and full of compassion. Suddenly a thought hit her. She pulled away from him a little.

"If you didn't visit me because you thought I was Ladybug, then why did you visit me?"

Adrien grinned sheepishly and he nervously scratched his neck. "Well, ahh, I just thought you were a really great person. Well, originally, I came to check up on you after the Evilillustrator incident, but then you showed side of you that I never saw in school, so I kept coming back. And, then, you know, you were really nice and sweet and nice and kind and...yeah...it was great to find someone who accepted me for me." His voice dropped to almost a whisper. "And, then, well, when I fell for you, it was almost impossible not to come every night."

Marinette's eyes grew wide at the last sentence. He had fallen for her? Does that mean he liked her?

Adrien continued, his gaze dropping to her hands that rested gently in his. "But, I still felt like I was betraying Ladybug. It was awful. I felt awful. But then I started thinking. I thought of all the times I had talked to you as Marinette and all the times I had spoken to Ladybug. And, then, you both sort of merged. And I realised that there was a big possibility of you both being the same person. And I was right. Marinette, Ladybug, when I first met you, I loved what you did. But, as I got to I know you, I realised I not only loved what you did, I loved the person inside. And, knowing your identity just amplifies that. I don't know if it could really be possible Marinette, but, do you feel the same about me?"

Marinette gasped. _Is this really happening? Is he serious? He likes me? He loves me?!_ She looked at him, blushing. "Adrien, when I first met you, I thought you were just some guy in a leather cat suit. And, then later when I met you as Adrien, I thought you were just trying to get me in trouble. But, I have been in love with you since the day you gave me that umbrella. I rejected Chat Noir because I loved you as Adrien. So, when I fell for a silly tom cat who came in my window every night, I rejected the idea. I threw it into a dark corner and never allowed myself to think about it. But now, everything's perfect. I love both sides of you. And I always will."

Adrien looked into her eyes. "So, what does this mean then? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Marinette smiled warmly. "Do you even have to ask?"

Adrien smiled as wide as he could and threw his arms around her. He gently kissed the top of her hair and she smiled, her heart bursting with happiness. He drew away after a few moments and looked at his watch. "We should probably get to class, it starts in 4 minutes." Marinette nodded and jumped down from the wall. She landed with the a agility and grace of Ladybug and Adrien couldn't believe he hadn't guessed before.

"So, Adrien, are you coming?" She asked, holding out her hand. "I promised to tell Ayla what you said, and if I don't tell her before class, she'll pester me all through the lesson." Adrien grinned and jumped down next to her.

"Are you really going to tell her all of it?" He asked as they walked back to the school.

Marinette shook her head. "Not all of it, I don't think that would be the best idea in the world." Adrien laughed merrily and grasped her hand.

"No, I don't think it would."

The two teenagers walked up the steps to the school, looking very much like an ordinary couple in love. Little did Paris know, these two teenagers held the fate of Paris in their intertwined hands. And, Adrien and Marinette were going to keep it that way. One person knowing was most certainly enough.

 **And there we have it! I could possibly make this a three-shot, there is room for more, but, I might leave it at this. I love writing it and I hope you love reading it!**

 **Reviews make my heart so happy! 3**

 **Love you all! -missdragongirl xx**


End file.
